This invention relates broadly to the field of safety shoes and more particularly to safety shoes having a steel toe box for protecting the wearer""s toes.
Safety shoes having a steel toe box for protecting the wearer""s toes are well known. At times however, when the front of such a safety shoe is impacted with considerable force, the steel toe box may move rearwardly onto the wearer""s toes. To prevent that occurrence, safety shoes have included, for example, an insole of rigid material which resists rearward movement of the steel toe box upon impact. An insole of this type is disclosed in Canadian Patent Application No. 2,060,467 titled xe2x80x9cInner Sole Structure for Safety Shoes.xe2x80x9d However, because such insoles extend the entire length of the shoe they tend to lessen the overall flexibility of the shoe and weight of the shoe. U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,235 titled xe2x80x9cProtective Toe Structure for Shoesxe2x80x9d is also concerned with a safety shoe having a steel toe. In this patent, a generally U-shaped supporting member is located beneath the steel toe for distributing the load from the steel toe over a sufficiently large area. The patent recites that the U-shaped supporting member is located considerably ahead of the point of primary flexure of the sole. The U-shaped supporting member does not, however, prevent rearward movement of the steel toe box onto the wearer""s toes, if the front of the shoe is impacted by a considerable force.
It is an object o t e present invention to provide a safety shoe having a protective toe and a partial insole tuck for preventing rearward movement of the protective toe onto the wearer""s toes.
It is another object of the invention to provide a partial insole tuck for preventing rearward movement of a protective toe onto the wearer""s foot which does not lessen the flexibility of the shoe.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a partial insole tuck for preventing rearward movement of a protective toe onto the wearer""s foot which is of lightweight and simple construction.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the detailed description taken in conjunction with the provided figures.